Bleach: Memories in the Rain
by Hanamaru Sensation
Summary: Join Ichigo and Rukia and all their friends on a journey to love! yeah, i know I suck at summaries. But the story is better than the summary. IchiRuki baby! D Rated M for mild language and sooner or later there is sexual content


**Kori:** Hi and welcome everyone! Welcome to the first chapter of **Bleach: Memories in the Rain**!

**Ogihci: **What…

**Kori: **What?

**Ichigo:** You couldn't think of a more creative title? Do you know how many times that's been used for a fan fiction?

**Kori:** Uh….

**Rukia: **Yeah, it's been used for tons! It's the name of an OVA, it's the name of a song, why do people insist on using it over and over again!?

**Kori: **Oh well…that's just because….

**Kenpachi: **And why the hell did you take out all of the violence? I have no purpose here (walks out of studio)

**Yachiru: **Wait for me, Ken-chan!

**Kori: **Hey, wait! Come back here! I need you! You're the gym teacher along with Tosen! COME BACK HERE!!! (chases after him)

**Senna: **(grabs microphone) Enjoy the show everybody!

Chapter 1: First Impressions

"Rukia…"

Rukia looked over at her room mate and best friend, Orihime Inoue. "Do you know what you need?" She asked. Rukia looked over at her computer and then looked back over at Orihime. "A different backround? Because if that's what you're getting at I'm **NOT **changing Chappy." Rukia answered sternly.

"What? No! I meant to say you need a boy friend!"

Rukia twitched at the suggestion. "If you think I'm kidding I'm not! You know that really creepy kid who always gets in trouble with the teachers? You know, the one with the unusual white hair and black eyes? Always flirting with the girls?" Orihime asked. Rukia thought for a minute. "Ogihci?"

Orihime nodded. "Yeah! Well you know he has a twin brother!" Rukia got up and began to walk out of the room. "Wait! Where are you going!?" Orihime ran after her.

"Forget it! I see where this is going. I'm not meeting some guy who's probably just as creepy as his brother!" Rukia shouted. It was Saturday at Karakura Private High Academy and Rukia was just hoping to watch reruns of Chappy the Rabbit all weekend. But instead her best friend tries to get her to hook up with some creep.

"Oh but Rukia, he's nothing like Ogihci! He looks normal! I mean…his appearance is just like Ogihci's but his skin tone is normal and his hair is orange and he's just drop dead gorgeous!" Orihime exclaimed. Rukia stopped in her steps and looked at her friend who was now drooling in the thought of Ogihci's brother.

"Orihime, why are you so desperate to get me with a guy?"

"Because every girl in the school has a boyfriend!"

"Not every girl!"

"Oh really?

"Really!"

"Momo is with Toshirou, Senna is with Izuru, Rangiku is with Ichimaru…"

"MATSUMOTO IS DATING THE LIBRARIAN!?"

"Yeah, and Nel is with Grimmjow and I'm with Ulquiorra! Practically every girl I know is with a guy except you!"

"I thought you were dating Uryu."

"Nah, we broke up last week. He's dating some other girl now. And now we're off topic!"

Rukia rolled her eyes and turned around. But before she could continue walking she bumped into the boy Orihime was describing. She fell on top of him. Her face went slightly red when she looked into his brown/amber eyes. His face was in a slight scowl.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Rukia exclaimed. She got off of him and helped him up. "I'm really, really sorry! I didn't see you." She apologized again. The boy just picked up his books and continued walking. Orihime had a day dreaming face on. Rukia just cocked his eye brows. "Well, that was rude."

"Did you see his face?"

"Huh?"

Rukia looked confused at her friend. "I told you! He's hot!" Orihime exclaimed in her friends face. "I guess he not bad looking, but…" Before Rukia could finish her sentence someone wrapped their arms around her waist and began to twirl her around.

"Oooh, Rukia's in love! I knew it! And with one of the Kurosaki twins? Scandeless!!"

Rukia recognized the high peppy jirp. It was Rangiku Matsumoto. "Rangiku! Put me down! I hate being lifted!" Rukia shouted trying not to get sick. Rangiku did as she was told but didn't stop smiling. She ran over to Orihime and then they began to sing.

"_Ichigo and Rukia sitting in a tree!_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

_First comes love!_

_Then comes marriage!_

_Momma with a baby in a baby carriage!_

Rukia glared at her two friends. If looks could kill, they'd both be dead with foam spilling out of their mouths. But no, the two girls just continued to sing and giggle.

Rukia thought for a minute. _So his name is Ichigo? Ichigo Kurosaki, what a strange name._ She thought and then smiled faintly.

**Kori: **Awww, it's love at first sight! I wonder how Ichigo is feeling in this chapter?

**Ichigo: **What are you talking about? I only appeared once in this chapter and I didn't even say anything!

**Ogihci: **What does Rukia mean she doesn't like being lifted?

**Rukia: **It means I don't like being lifted you dints! (smaks Ogihci upside the head)

**Ogihci: **Ow! (rubs his head) You're still as fisty as ever. I dig that in a chick.

**Rukia: **(crosses arms and glares) Go get screwed.

**Kori: **(sigh) Why can't we all just get along =____=


End file.
